L'esprit est son propre prisonnier
by Black Angelis
Summary: AU 5x11 - Zelena et Regina sont retenues captives dans une pièce sans aucun souvenir de ce qui leur est arrivé. Tandis que des fantômes du passé reviennent hanter Zelena, sa relation avec Regina connaît une étrange évolution.


**Bonjour !**

 **Voici un OS centré sur Regina et Zelena prenant place peu après la scène dans la tour de l'horloge du 5x11 (et où Regina n'a pas réussi à renvoyer Zelena à Oz).**

 **Il est plus long que prévu mais je ne me voyais pas le couper en deux.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

 **L'esprit est son propre prisonnier**

oOo

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je ne distingue rien au premier abord. Je crois être devenue aveugle et mon cœur s'emballe. Mon corps est endolori et je grimace de douleur en tentant de me redresser. Quelques secondes passent, au bout desquelles je finis par m'habituer à l'obscurité.

Il semblerait que je sois sur un matelas. Mon regard descend sur mes jambes nues et je ramène mes bras autour de moi comme pour me protéger. Je n'ai qu'un simple débardeur en guise de haut.

Quel est cet endroit ? Et comment ai-je atterri ici ? Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Je n'ose pas regarder autour de moi. Ce lieu me met mal à l'aise sans que je sache exactement pourquoi. J'ai l'étrange impression qu'il m'est à la fois familier et totalement inconnu.

Je manque de tomber à la renverse quand je distingue finalement une silhouette à trois mètres face à moi.

Regina.

Une colère sourde s'empare alors de moi tandis qu'elle remue légèrement et finit elle aussi par ouvrir les yeux. Son regard se porte immédiatement sur moi et j'y décèle de la surprise.

« Zelena ? »

Elle se frotte l'arrière du crâne et se redresse difficilement en position assise. Je constate qu'elle porte la même tenue que moi, ce qui ne fait qu'éveiller un peu plus mon appréhension.

Je refuse cependant d'admettre que j'ai peur.

« Où sommes-nous ? » j'attaque directement.

Surprise par mon agressivité, elle répond immédiatement, sur la défensive :

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? »

« Notre dernière entrevue ne s'est pas très bien terminée, » je lui rappelle en la fusillant du regard.

Je crois bien que c'est la dernière chose dont je me souvienne, d'ailleurs. J'ai ouvertement menacé et nargué Regina dans son bureau, à la mairie, et celle-ci a essayé de me renvoyer à Oz.

Sans succès, évidemment. Elle n'avait pas prévu que je sois assez rapide pour me téléporter et ainsi éviter la tornade.

« Me crois-tu stupide au point de me bannir volontairement avec toi ? » rétorque t-elle presque méchamment.

J'accuse le coup et je me renfrogne dans le silence. J'en profite pour observer la pièce.

Il n'y a pas de fenêtre et la seule source de lumière provient de bougies disposées un peu partout qui projettent des ombres mouvantes sur les murs, qui sont d'un jaune sale tirant sur le vert. Regina est assise sur un lit semblable au mien. L'endroit n'est pas très grand, i peine deux mètres entre les lits et le mur du fond. Je crois distinguer des objets sur le sol mais je ne parviens pas à les identifier clairement. Bien sûr, il n'y a aucune porte.

Mes yeux glissent presque malgré moi vers Regina. Pour une raison que j'ignore, elle semble contrariée, comme si quelque chose l'agaçait. Je ne décèle nulle inquiétude, ce qui ne fait que renforcer mes soupçons.

« Quel est cet endroit ? » je demande une nouvelle fois, en essayant de rendre mon ton le moins tranchant possible.

Sans succès, visiblement.

« Je n'en sais rien, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Sa voix est sèche. Elle refuse de croiser mon regard.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour déclencher ma colère.

« Je sais que tu mens ! »

Elle daigne enfin m'accorder le privilège de me regarder. Toute la haine que j'éprouve pour elle revient avec force.

« C'est une idée que tu as mise au point avec ta famille de héros, n'est-ce pas ? » je continue, toujours tremblante de fureur. « M'enfermer dans cet endroit et te faire passer pour une victime pour ne pas éveiller mes soupçons ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais mordre à l'hameçon ? Tu... »

« Silence ! »

Elle s'est levée et vient planter son visage à dix centimètres du mien. Je ne bronche pas.

« Qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi qui es responsable ? »

Le choc m'empêche de répondre. C'est tellement ridicule que je reste sans voix face à l'accusation.

« Après tout, tu as toujours tout fait pour faire de ma vie un enfer, » poursuit Regina, la voix pleine de venin. « Qu'as-tu inventé, cette fois-ci ? »

« C'est... absurde, » je parviens à formuler. « Je ne m'enfermerais jamais volontairement avec toi ! »

« Sauf peut-être pour me tuer. »

« Si je le pouvais, je l'aurais fait à la minute où je me suis réveillée ! »

« Te connaissant, tu prévois sans doute de m'étrangler dans mon sommeil ! »

« Bonne idée. »

Regina semble être sur le point d'exploser quand, soudainement, sa rage semble retomber. Elle pousse un long soupir et se laisse tomber sur son lit. Elle a l'expression de quelqu'un lassé de se battre.

« Je n'y suis pour rien, » répète t-elle. « Peu m'importe que tu me croies ou pas. »

Son renoncement m'étonne légèrement. Je répliquerai bien quelque chose mais je réalise que ça ne fera pas avancer la situation.

Je ramène mes jambes contre moi et une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Tout ce qui se passe m'échappe complètement et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux tolérer. Je n'essaie même pas d'utiliser ma magie : je n'en sens plus aucune trace en moi.

Tout ceci vaut peut-être la peine que je surmonte mon aversion pour Regina quelques minutes.

« Alors, » je commence en tentant de cacher ma nervosité. « Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? »

Elle croise les mains sur ses genoux et fronce les sourcils, prenant son temps avant de me répondre.

« Tu t'es échappée de la tour de l'horloge quand j'ai invoqué la tornade, » dit-elle. « Je suis partie à ta recherche dans les rues, et j'ai croisé un des Dark Ones. Et puis... plus rien. »

« Comment ça ? Tu veux dire qu'il t'a attaquée ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. Elle a l'air aussi perdue que moi.

« C'est possible. Je ne me souviens pas. De toute manière, je ne vois pas d'autre explication... »

« C'est étrange, » je réplique. « Moi, je me souviens de m'être téléportée pour éviter la tornade, mais pas d'avoir croisé qui que ce soit... »

« C'est peut-être un sortilège d'oubli, » suggère t-elle.

« Si c'est le cas, alors nous ne nous souviendrons de rien avant qu'il soit levé ! »

Je perçois l'effroi dans ma voix. Si Regina le remarque, elle ne fait aucun commentaire et se contente d'acquiescer.

Je songe alors que de tels sortilèges sont la spécialité de ma sœur avant que ma méfiance s'envole. C'est absurde. Regina me hait. Elle ne se serait jamais mise dans pareille situation volontairement.

J'estime avoir atteint mon seuil de tolérance en ce qui la concerne. Je lui tourne le dos et me recroqueville sur moi-même. Il n'y a pas d'horloge et j'ignore depuis combien de temps je suis ici.

Si l'adrénaline avait réussi à la contenir jusqu'à présent, ma peur se fraye à nouveau un chemin et se répand dans mes veines. Seule, dans l'obscurité, je me sens vulnérable.

Qui a bien pu avoir l'audace de s'en prendre à moi ? Et pour quelles raisons ?

L'angoisse se met à me tordre le ventre et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je me félicite de ne pas être face à Regina. Hors de question que je montre la moindre faiblesse devant elle.

Le cœur lourd, je finis par sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

.

Lorsque je me réveille, j'ignore combien de temps a passé. Fait-il jour ? Il n'y aucun moyen dans cette pièce de mesurer l'écoulement du temps.

Regina est déjà levée et s'est assise dos au mur, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, l'air pensif.

« Bonjour, » me lance t-elle en me voyant me redresser.

Surprise, et sur la défensive, je me contente de lui adresser un léger signe de tête. Nous nous toisons en silence pendant quelques minutes.

« J'ai réfléchi, cette nuit, » commence t-elle posément. « Je pense savoir où nous sommes. »

« Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? » je demande, presque avec avidité.

Elle secoue négativement la tête.

« Non, mais quand on y réfléchit, ça me paraît... logique. Les Dark Ones ont débarqué à Storybrooke pour nous emmener aux Enfers. La dernière chose dont je me souviens et d'avoir vu l'un d'entre eux. Je te laisse deviner la suite. »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils nous ont... emmenées aux Enfers ?! »

Elle acquiesce sombrement.

« Ça n'a aucun sens, » je proteste. « Pourquoi nous deux ? Pourquoi nous garderaient-ils dans cet endroit ? Et où sont les autres ? »

Regina me fait signe qu'elle n'en sait pas plus que moi et se perd dans la contemplation des murs. Un frisson me parcourt le corps.

Si elle dit vrai, il nous sera impossible de sortir de là sans aide. Et les Dark Ones... que nous veulent-ils ?

Ont-ils détecté la noirceur dans nos cœurs ?

Regina peut bien prétendre tout ce qu'elle veut, elle est aussi sombre que moi. Pourrie de l'intérieur. Vouée aux Ténèbres. Penser à ce qu'elle est m'amène inévitablement à penser à ce qu'elle a, ou plutôt, à ce que je n'ai pas.

Refusant de la laisser empoisonner mes pensées plus longtemps, je détourne la tête. Mais le ressentiment grandit encore et encore sans que je puisse l'arrêter.

Je devine alors que la haine me consumera bien avant que nous sortions d'ici.

« Les autres... doivent être partis à ta recherche, non ? » je finis par demander malgré ma répulsion à son égard.

Ses yeux sombres me transpercent comme un couteau.

« Probablement. »

« Alors... ils vont bientôt nous retrouver, pas vrai ? »

Ma voix sonne comme une ridicule supplication et je me maudis d'être aussi faible. J'ai peur et ça commence vraiment à se voir, à mon grand désespoir.

Cette sensation ne fait que se renforcer quand je constate son manque évident d'optimisme.

« Espérons-le. »

Cette réponse ne me convient pas du tout.

« Combien de temps vont-ils mettre, à ton avis ? »

Mes questions devraient l'agacer – à vrai dire, j'en viens à m'agacer moi-même –, mais elle se contente de me regarder avec pitié. Elle décide alors d'être franche.

« Zelena, il y a peu de chances qu'ils parviennent à nous retrouver ici. Et en supposant qu'ils arrivent à nous localiser, il faudra qu'ils affrontent toute une armée de Dark Ones. »

J'avale difficilement ma salive.

« Donc... nous sommes toutes seules, c'est ça ? »

Elle se contente de cligner des yeux, s'abstenant de répondre et de formuler à voix haute ce que nous craignons toutes les deux. Incapable de rester plus longtemps sans rien faire, je me lève et rase les murs à la recherche de quelque chose, une porte ou une fenêtre cachée, n'importe quoi qui me permettrait de sortir de là.

« C'est inutile, » soupire Regina.

Je ne l'écoute pas et continue ma recherche que je sais déjà vaine. Je serre les dents et tente de me calmer. La sensation malsaine que j'éprouve ici ne s'est toujours pas dissipée.

Je m'apprête à retourner m'asseoir quand je trébuche sur un des objets sur le sol. Intriguée, je le ramasse par réflexe.

Mon cœur explose quand je le reconnais.

C'est un chien en peluche usé par le temps avec un ruban rouge autour du cou.

« Zelena ? Un problème ? »

La voix de Regina parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles mais je l'entends à peine. Je ne réalise pas tout de suite que mes mains se mettent à trembler. J'ignore combien de temps je reste plantée là mais au bout d'un moment, je sens une main se poser sur mon bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » me demande ma sœur en désignant la peluche.

« ...c'était ma peluche, quand j'étais petite... »

J'ai répondu d'une voix lointaine. Mon esprit n'est plus là, il est reparti des années en arrière, quand je n'avais que cette peluche pour seule amie et quand je passais des heures à pleurer en la serrant contre moi.

Je reviens brusquement à moi. Comment a t-elle pu arriver ici ? Les entrailles retournées par un mauvais pressentiment, je sens que je suis sur le point de craquer.

Je me rapproche un peu plus de la crise de panique quand j'identifie tous les autres objets éparpillés sur le sol.

Mon pendentif. Les Souliers d'argent. Le vieux livre des archives d'Oz.

Je m'évanouis en apercevant finalement un long bâton de bois flexible.

.

« Zelena ? »

Une main passe sur mon front, puis dans mes cheveux. Le contact n'est pas désagréable, il me rappelle un peu les attentions que ma mère adoptive avait pour moi il y a bien longtemps.

J'ai l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Je veux ouvrir les yeux mais mes paupières sont deux rideaux de fer. Je me sens bien là où je suis. Il n'y a ni peur, ni colère, ni haine. Je me sens plus légère que je ne l'ai jamais été.

« Zelena ? Tu m'entends ? »

Je me réveille en sursaut.

Regina est penchée au dessus de moi, le regard soucieux. Je m'écarte d'elle dans un sursaut brusque et me réfugie contre le mur.

« Calme-toi, » m'enjoint-elle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » je demande aussitôt.

Quelque chose dans ma voix doit lui faire comprendre que je la soupçonne car elle lève les yeux au ciel. Je me tends en remarquant ce qu'elle tient entre ses doigts.

« Tu es devenue agitée après avoir observé les objets sur le sol... et tu t'es évanouie en voyant ceci, » répond t-elle en agitant le bâton de bois.

« Arrête ça, » je gronde d'une voix rauque.

C'est trop tard. Les mauvais souvenirs affluent devant mes yeux. Mon cœur se met à battre à la chamade. Regina a déposé le chien en peluche à côté de mon oreiller et je m'empresse de le serrer contre moi.

Comme avant.

« Vas-tu m'expliquer ? » demande doucement Regina. « Ce sont des objets de ton passé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle a bien évidemment reconnu le pendentif : c'est elle qui me l'a pris. Ce qui m'amène à me demander comment a t-il pu se retrouver ici – comme tout le reste, d'ailleurs.

« Oui, » j'admets, consciente qu'elle ne me laissera pas en paix jusqu'à avoir obtenu une réponse satisfaisante.

Je me suis un peu calmée et me concentre pour empêcher mes larmes de couler.

« C'est ce bâton qui te met dans tous tes états ? » s'enquit-elle, une légère expression étonnée sur le visage.

« Éloigne ça de moi, » j'avertis. « Je ne veux pas le voir, ni en entendre parler, c'est clair ? »

A mon grand étonnement, elle obéit et fait disparaître cet objet de malheur de mon champ de vision. J'en viens à la soupçonner d'avoir deviné une partie de la vérité.

Regina ouvre la bouche pour me demander quelque chose, puis se ravise. A la place, elle ramasse les Souliers d'argent.

« J'en ai déjà entendu parler, » avance t-elle. « Ils permettent de voyager entre les mondes, c'est bien ça ? »

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle poursuit dans un soupir :

« Dommage qu'aucune magie ne soit possible ici... »

Je réalise alors que je n'ai ni faim, ni soif alors que ça doit bien faire près de deux jours que je suis ici. Comme si cette pièce avait mis en veille mon organisme.

« Celui qui nous a enlevées en a clairement après toi, » remarque Regina.

Pour toute réaction, je serre un peu plus ma peluche contre moi. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Quelqu'un s'est visiblement employé à essayer de trouver un moyen de me déstabiliser, d'où la présence de ces objets de mon passé.

« Je ne comprends pas, » je bredouille. « Qui que ce soit, que me veut-il ? Et si c'est après moi, qu'il en a... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle n'a pas l'air d'en mener large non plus. Égoïstement, je suis rassurée de ne pas être la seule à être totalement perdue.

« Je suppose que nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir... » prophétise t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Quel intérêt cette personne aurait-elle à nous garder indéfiniment ici ? »

« Elle veut peut-être nous voir nous entre-tuer, » je suggère sans vraiment y croire.

« As-tu l'intention de me tuer ? » me demande t-elle, curieuse.

Je déteste immédiatement cette question.

« J'ai essayé d'effacer ton existence, puis de te prendre ta fin heureuse, pas de te tuer, » j'élude.

Ma réponse ne semble pas la satisfaire vu son froncement de sourcils. Elle s'en contente, pourtant.

« En ce qui me concerne, te tuer n'a jamais fait partie de mes plans, » reprend t-elle.

Je me crispe immédiatement. Le sang bat à mes tempes tandis que j'essaye de me contrôler.

« Non, » j'ironise. « Tu préfères envoyer les autres effectuer ta sale besogne plutôt que de te salir les mains. »

« Quoi ? »

Son air étonné manque presque de me tromper.

« Tu m'as laissée sans défense dans une cellule en sachant que Rumple en avait après moi, » j'attaque.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir lâché une bombe tant elle semble abasourdie.

« Belle avait la dague. Je la lui avais donnée, » tente t-elle de se défendre.

« Vraiment ? Ça ne l'a pas empêché de me rendre une petite visite, » je réplique.

Je suis incapable de dissimuler mon aversion pour elle. De son côté, les mots semblent lui manquer.

« Nous... je... j'ai d'abord crû que tu t'étais suicidée. Puis, quand tu as... réapparu... que tu nous avais piégés. »

J'ignore si je dois la croire ou pas. Je décide que ça n'a plus d'importance, le fait est que peu importe l'implication de Regina, Rumple a quand même essayé de me tuer.

« C'est pour ça que tu as pris la place de Marianne ? Tu as pensé que j'étais responsable et tu voulais te venger de moi ? »

Je la foudroie du regard.

« Cette conversation est terminée. »

Mon ton est sans appel. Regina se renfrogne et finit par renoncer malgré sa confusion apparente – et peut-être sa déception ?

Nous n'échangeons plus un mot durant de longues heures.

.

Je crois que j'ai fini par me rendormir parce que quand j'ouvre les yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'un long moment s'est déroulé, ce qui est ridicule étant donné que je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir.

Je mets plusieurs minutes à identifier la cause de mon trouble : plusieurs bougies se sont éteintes, rendant l'obscurité encore un peu plus pesante.

Comme si une menace invisible pesait sur moi.

Regina n'a pas l'air dérangée plus que ça par la presque absence de lumière.

« Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme ? » je demande d'une voix tranchante.

Elle me fixe avec étonnement, puis hausse les épaules.

« J'ai l'habitude d'être enfermée dans le noir, » répond t-elle simplement.

Ce qu'elle sous-entend me met immédiatement mal à l'aise – je décide de changer de sujet.

« Tu crois que les autres sont déjà à ta recherche ? »

Je ne me fais aucune illusion sur le fait qu'ils se soucient de moi. Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils vont à tout prix chercher à retrouver.

« C'est certain, » avance t-elle.

« Même Snow et David ? »

« Probablement. Pourquoi ? »

La colère revient, perfide et sournoise, et décharge son venin en moi.

« Comment peuvent-ils se préoccuper de ton sort après tout ce que tu leur as fait ?! »

Je m'attends à une réaction violente de sa part, quelque chose qui nous mènerait inévitablement à une joute verbale peu aimable.

Je n'obtiens rien de tout ça.

Juste un regard empreint d'une certaine indifférence lasse.

« Tu les as séparés de leur fille, » j'insiste.

« Et toi de leur fils. »

« Ça n'a duré qu'une heure à peine, pas vingt-huit ans ! »

« C'est du passé. »

« On ne peut pas se débarrasser du passé. »

« Il faut croire que si. »

Elle me répond poliment, sans la moindre trace d'énervement, ce qui ne fait que me dérouter un peu plus. Mon incompréhension a même l'air de la peiner.

Nous n'avons pas l'occasion de poursuivre notre discussion. Regina s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose quand elle se fige, interdite. Elle fixe quelque chose et je manque de défaillir une seconde fois quand j'identifie quoi.

Glinda.

« C'est impossible... » je murmure.

Glinda est bannie au fin fond de la Forêt Enchantée. Glinda appartient à un passé révolu.

Mais ne viens-je pas de dire à Regina qu'on ne peut se débarrasser du passé ?

Je me suis levée sans m'en rendre compte. J'ai bien l'impression que mes jambes tremblent – en fait, mon corps entier tremble.

Elle vient se planter juste devant moi. Je suis en train de songer qu'elle n'a pas changé du tout quand elle prend la parole, d'une voix glaciale :

« Te souviens-tu de cette prophétie, Zelena ? »

Evidemment. Comment l'oublier ? J'y ai repensé encore encore, des nuits et des jours entiers.

« Celle qui disait que tu étais le pire mal qu'Oz ait jamais connu. »

J'ai l'impression qu'elle prend plaisir à ce petit jeu, ce qui me fait trembler un peu plus. Je donnerais tout, absolument tout pour me réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar.

Hélas, personne ne s'est jamais soucié de ce que je souhaitais.

« Quand je te regarde... j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle était fausse. »

Un regain d'espoir s'empare de moi, vite reflué par la sécheresse de sa voix.

« Tu es le pire mal que _tous les mondes_ aient jamais connu. Plus sombre que la nuit, plus noire que l'obscurité, plus maléfique que les Ténèbres elles-mêmes. C'était ta destinée... »

Et, aussi soudainement qu'elle est apparue, elle disparaît. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, en venant à me demander si je n'ai pas été victime d'une hallucination.

Le regard que me lance Regina me prouve le contraire.

Sonnée, je me rassois doucement sur mon lit, manquant de trébucher. Les mots de Glinda résonnent dans ma tête et me font aussi mal que des couteaux aiguisés, même après toutes ces années.

« C'était... la Gentille Sorcière du Sud, c'est ça ? » s'enquit Regina.

Je hoche machinalement la tête, ne manquant pas de remarquer l'ironie de son titre.

« De quoi parlait-elle ? La prophétie ? »

Je ramasse le livre des archives et le lui jette, manquant de l'assommer au passage.

« Il y a une prophétie dedans, disant qu'une sorcière arrivée à Oz par une tornade vaincrait le plus grand mal que le pays ait jamais connu, » je révèle d'une voix lointaine.

Regina ne prend même pas la peine d'ouvrir le livre et le repose sur le sol avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu es arrivée à Oz par une tornade, non ? »

« Oui, mais ne te fatigue pas. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. L'Ouest d'Oz représentait l'innocence, et Dorothy est aussi arrivée par une tornade. C'était elle, leur Sauveuse. Moi, j'étais le Fléau. »

« Est-il écrit que _tu_ étais ce Fléau, comme tu dis ? »

« Non, » je m'impatiente. « Mais je te l'ai dit. Je... »

Regina vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, m'interrompant dans mes protestations. Je suis trop choquée pour avoir l'idée de la repousser.

« Zelena, c'est à toi de créer ta propre destinée. Tu étais le plus grand mal qu'Oz ait connu parce que tu en as décidé ainsi, et rien d'autre. La fatalité n'existe pas. »

Je la fixe d'un drôle d'air.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit Glinda. »

Je ferme les yeux et me revois, bien des années plus tôt, dans toute ma naïveté, croire que peut-être, quelqu'un voulait enfin de moi.

« Je l'ai vraiment crue, tu sais, » je reprends d'une voix monocorde. « Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait que je sois sa sœur. Puis, il y a eu Dorothy... et quand j'ai réussi à me débarrasser d'elle, Glinda m'a dit qu'elle chercherait encore et encore pour trouver quelqu'un qui accomplirait la prophétie. »

Regina m'écoute en silence, sans m'interrompre.

« J'y ai souvent repensé, depuis... en fait, c'était une sacrée opportuniste. Elle ne s'est jamais souciée de moi. Tout ce qui comptait était cette maudite prophétie... »

Elle a l'air tout simplement scandalisée.

« C'est pour ça que tu as rejeté la seconde chance que je t'ai donnée ? Tu croyais que je n'étais pas sincère ? Tu croyais que j'allais te rejeter ? »

« Je ne veux pas en parler, » je réponds d'une voix sèche.

« Zelena, laisse-moi t'aider... »

Je repousse sa main tendue et je m'écarte d'elle.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, » je maugrée. « Laisse-moi tranquille, maintenant. »

La mort dans l'âme, Regina retourne sur son lit tandis que je m'interroge.

Comment Glinda a t-elle pu se retrouver ici et m'envoyer toutes ces horreurs au visage ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas elle, mais simplement un Dark One ayant pris son apparence pour me torturer moralement. Cependant, ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens : comment pourrait-il savoir toutes ces choses sur moi ?

Comme si il savait exactement où frapper pour me blesser.

Je ne me suis jamais faite d'illusions à ce sujet. Je sais que je suis vouée aux Ténèbres. J'ai essayé d'être gentille, et que cela m'a t-il apporté ? Rien de bon.

Éprouvée par toutes ces émotions, je ne mets pas longtemps à sombrer dans une nouvelle période d'inconscience.

Je rêve de briques jaunes, de tornades vertes, et, étrangement, de sceaux d'eau.

.

Je me réveille la première. Regina est face à moi et sa respiration lente et régulière m'indique qu'elle est toujours profondément endormie.

Parfait.

Je me glisse silencieusement hors de mon lit en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit et ramasse les Souliers d'argent. C'est un bien maigre espoir que j'ai là mais c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste.

J'ai la sensation que Glinda n'était que le début, que d'autres fantômes de mon passé reviendront me hanter jusqu'à me rendre folle. Il faut que je m'échappe d'ici au plus vite.

Je ne suis même pas surprise de voir ma tentative échouer.

D'un geste rageur, je jette les Souliers contre le mur, réveillant Regina au passage. Elle me lance un regard désolé tandis que je retourne m'asseoir.

« Je ne te ferai pas le coup du _je te l'avais dit_ , » me dit-elle avec un soupçon de malice.

« Il fallait que j'essaye, » je me défends. « Ce n'est pas à toi qu'un spectre est venu rendre visite. »

J'en reviens à m'interroger sur la présence de Regina ici. Je la sonde du regard pendant de longues secondes avant de détourner la tête. Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant elle, après tout.

« J'aurais espéré que ça marche, » soupire t-elle. « Henry me manque. »

L'image de ma fille s'impose alors à moi et mon cœur se serre. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai évité autant que possible de penser à elle pour ne pas trop souffrir d'en être séparée – grâce à Regina, c'est fichu maintenant.

« Je me demandais... as-tu déjà été amoureuse ? »

Elle a posé sa question sans la moindre gêne, ni peur. Je la fixe avec colère.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? »

« Inutile d'être autant sur la défensive, » poursuit-elle. « Je me pose beaucoup de questions à ton sujet, c'est tout. »

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, le regard tourné vers le sol, gardant le silence. Je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir la réponse.

« Eh bien... je crois. »

Regina me dévisage avec surprise – elle ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce que je lui réponde.

« Une fois... peut-être deux. »

J'ai éveillé sa curiosité et elle m'encourage à continuer d'un signe de tête.

« La première fois, je devais avoir seize ou dix-sept ans. Il y avait ce garçon qui habitait près de chez moi... Il m'a observée un long moment avant de venir me parler. Puis, nous sommes devenus amis... j'ai fini par l'aimer. Il s'appelait Oscar. »

« Comment ça s'est terminé ? »

« Mal. Il m'a rejetée quand il a découvert que j'avais des pouvoirs magiques. Il est parti à l'autre bout du pays sans un regard pour moi. »

« Tu l'as revu, depuis ? »

« ...je dirigeais Oz tout entier. Je l'ai revu une ou deux fois, » j'élude.

Elle me toise d'un air peu convaincu mais je refuse d'avouer que j'ai empoisonné sa femme alors qu'il était parti couper du bois. Il m'arrive encore d'entendre ses cris de désespoir, la nuit.

Pour me consoler, je songe alors que j'ai épargné ses enfants – comme si ça suffisait à me rendre moins monstrueuse.

« Et la deuxième fois ? » reprend Regina, me tirant de mes pensées.

« C'était quelques années plus tard. Un Dieu est venu à Oz chercher une alliée pour lancer un sort de voyage dans le temps. Il m'a dit qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi... je ne l'ai pas crû. Je pensais qu'il m'utilisait. »

« Et toi, tu l'aimais ? »

« Je... je ressentais quelque chose, » j'admets. « Mais nous venions à peine de nous rencontrer. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir. »

Je tente de rendre ma voix aussi détachée que possible mais je ne parviens pas totalement à cacher mon émotion.

« C'était quel Dieu ? »

« Hadès. Le Dieu des Enfers. »

« Tu regrettes ? »

Je me dandine, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression de révéler toutes mes faiblesses à Regina et qu'elle n'hésitera pas à s'en servir à la première occasion.

« Je n'en sais rien. Parfois, je me demande ce qui se serait passé si j'avais agi autrement... »

« Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard. Si nous sommes vraiment aux Enfers... peut-être qu'il viendra te sauver. »

Je ris amèrement.

« J'en doute fortement. Il était si furieux... »

Une étincelle de compassion s'allume dans ses yeux sombres tandis que je remarque que de nouvelles bougies se sont éteintes. Si ça continue comme ça, la pièce sera bientôt plongée dans le noir.

Je serai livrée en pâture aux ombres.

Elles glisseront silencieusement vers moi avant de m'ensevelir et de me dévorer vivante, sous les yeux indifférents de Regina. Je mourrai seule. Abandonnée.

Oubliée.

Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. J'ai tenu bon jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer. Regina, au contraire, semble plutôt bien supporter la situation et je tâche de l'imiter – même si je me déteste pour ça.

« Et Rumple ? » s'enquit soudainement ma sœur.

« Quoi, Rumple ? »

« Tu l'aimais ? »

Je me demande un instant si elle se moque de moi mais son expression est on ne peut plus sérieuse.

« Je veux dire... tu as toujours pensé qu'il aurait dû te choisir toi et... » développe t-elle.

Je l'interromps aussitôt.

« Je ne l'aimais pas... pas de cet amour là, en tout cas. »

« C'était quoi, alors ? »

Son image s'impose à moi. Je me revois le jour où je lui ai annoncé que j'étais la première née de Cora. La façon dont il m'a sondée du regard. Comment il m'a appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs.

Surtout comment il m'a rejetée avec violence après une erreur de ma part.

« Je crois... qu'il a été le premier à m'accepter, » je révèle. « C'était plus... un attachement excessif. Une dévotion. Je ne saurais expliquer... »

« Je comprends, » m'assure t-elle.

Nous échangeons encore quelques mots avant qu'une grande fatigue assaille mon esprit. J'ai l'impression de passer le plus clair de mon temps à dormir, comme si cette pièce me vidait de mon énergie en quelques heures à peine.

J'ai à peine fermé les yeux qu'une main couvre ma bouche pour étouffer un cri que je n'ai pas le temps de pousser. Terrorisée, je tente de me débattre mais impossible de bouger. Les larmes me montent rapidement aux yeux tandis que la silhouette d'un homme se découpe dans le noir. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau tandis qu'il murmure à mon oreille :

« Qui pourrait t'aimer, Zelena ? »

Je pousse une lamentation silencieuse quand je reconnais la voix.

Oscar.

Le gentil garçon qui a eu le malheur de repousser une Méchante Sorcière qui, par pure jalousie, n'a pas hésité à assassiner sa bien-aimée. J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe que la voix change et devient plus grave.

« T'aimer n'apporte que des problèmes. Mieux vaut rester loin de toi... »

Hadès, cette fois. J'ai cessé de lutter et de retenir mes larmes, priant silencieusement pour que cette torture cesse. Regina est là, à trois mètres de moi, pourtant elle ne semble rien remarquer et moi, je crois que je donnerai tout pour l'appeler à l'aide, même ma fierté.

« Personne ne te choisira jamais, très chère... »

L'intonation a encore changé. Rumple. Les mots explosent dans ma tête et sont en train de détruire le peu de raison que j'ai encore. Je recommence à me débattre de toutes mes forces.

Les trois seuls hommes pour qui j'ai éprouvé un quelconque attachement un jour me le renvoient en pleine face comme quelque chose sans valeur.

Pourtant, ils ont raison, au fond. Je suis un monstre. Une meurtrière. Je détruis ce que je ne peux obtenir. Je ne mérite aucun amour.

La poigne invisible qui me retient disparaît soudain et je me retrouve à lutter contre un ennemi invisible. Les voix et la silhouette ont disparu dans le néant.

« Zelena ? Zelena, calme-toi ! »

Regina m'attrape les poignets et m'immobilise avec douceur avant d'essuyer mes larmes du bout des doigts.

« Tout va bien. Il n'y a rien ici. »

« Ils étaient là... ils étaient là... » je murmure en agrippant à son bras. « Oscar, Hadès et Rumple. Ils étaient là et... »

Je ne parviens pas à aligner un seul mot de plus et je fonds en larmes. Regina, hésitante, m'attire contre elle dans un geste maladroit. Je suis trop choquée pour songer un instant à la repousser.

A la place, je lui rends son étreinte.

« Ils vont revenir, » je murmure. « Ils me haïssent. Ils reviendront jusqu'à ce que je devienne folle et puis, ils me tueront. »

« Rien ne t'arrivera tant que je suis là, » promet-elle.

Elle exerce une légère pression sur moi pour que je me rallonge et s'étend à mes côtés.

« Rendors-toi. Tout va bien. »

C'est bien la première fois depuis longtemps que j'obéis à quelqu'un.

Cette fois, rien ne vient perturber mon sommeil.

.

La première chose que je vois quand j'ouvre les yeux est le regard chocolat de Regina. Elle est assise sur le bord de mon lit et me sourit.

Mes joues virent au rouge quand je repense à ce qui s'est passé. A la faiblesse dont j'ai fait preuve. Pourtant, Regina agit comme si de rien n'était, avec toutefois plus de gentillesse qu'à l'ordinaire. Anticipant une de mes possibles réactions, elle retourne s'asseoir sur son lit et me fait face.

« Ça va mieux ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Oui. »

Embarrassée, je me balance d'avant en arrière.

« Merci... d'avoir veillé sur moi, » je finis par lâcher avec réticence.

« Je t'en prie, » répond t-elle tranquillement, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Notre relation semble avoir pris un nouveau tournant, pourtant je reste sur mes gardes. Je n'arrive pas à lui faire totalement confiance – ça doit être réciproque, d'ailleurs. Il y a encore bien trop de rancœur et de colère entre nous.

« Que t'ont-ils dit ? » m'interroge t-elle.

Puis, réalisant son manque de tact, elle se reprend aussitôt :

« Tu n'es pas obligée de... »

« Que je ne méritais pas d'être aimée. »

« Oh... »

Elle me fixe d'un air si désolé que je ne peux supporter sa pitié plus longtemps : je baisse la tête et regarde le sol.

« Ils ont raison, non ? Regarde ce que j'ai fait... ce que je t'ai fait. »

« J'ai commis de bien pires actes que les tiens... ça ne m'a pas empêchée d'aimer, puis d'être aimée. »

Je ris sans joie.

« Comment pourrais-je être aimée alors que je ne sais pas _comment_ aimer ? »

Le seul vague souvenir d'amour que j'ai est celui de ma mère adoptive. Tout le reste n'est que haine et vengeance.

« Peut-être que tu avais raison, tout compte fait. Je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure chance de ma fille... »

Elle mérite certainement mieux qu'une mère instable qui menace d'anéantir quelqu'un trois ou quatre fois par semaine.

Regina a l'air plus que troublée par ma confidence, ce qui m'étonne quelque peu. Cependant, elle se reprend rapidement.

« Tu apprendras, comme moi j'ai appris quand j'ai eu Henry. »

« Je ne pense pas que Robin sera d'accord, » je remarque, amère.

« Laisse Robin en dehors de ça, » réplique t-elle.

La colère qui transparaît dans sa voix est déroutante. Comme si elle était furieuse contre lui. Je n'y comprends plus rien. Avant que nous soyons enlevées, ils étaient pourtant de connivence pour me renvoyer à Oz...

« De toute façon, on dirait bien que nous sommes coincées ici pour l'éternité, » je remarque.

Son malaise semble se dissiper et son visage retrouve son impassibilité habituelle. J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle ne me dit pas tout.

« Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Un jour ou l'autre, nous finirons bien par nous échapper. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Il le faut, » dit-elle gravement. « L'espoir est tout ce qui nous reste maintenant... »

Je renifle avec mépris.

« L'espoir. »

Le mot est craché avec colère et jaillit hors de ma bouche comme une boule de feu.

« N'en as-tu jamais eu ? » s'enquit Regina.

L'espoir est un mot banni de mon langage. Toutes les lueurs qui avaient parsemé le fleuve de mon existence étaient mortes avant d'avoir pu briller. Il n'y avait pas d'espoir pour moi à Oz. Pas plus dans la Forêt Enchantée. Et certainement pas dans le monde sans magie où j'ai fini irrémédiablement impuissante enfermée dans une cellule sombre au sous-sol d'un hôpital.

« Non. »

Mon visage est de marbre tandis que je prononce ce simple mot. Voilà qui devrait m'attirer encore un peu plus la pitié de Regina – comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisant.

« ...c'est triste, » commente Regina.

« Comme si tu en avais eu plus que moi, » je rétorque.

« C'est vrai, » admet-elle. « Mais j'ai eu Henry. »

Elle a toujours la même étincelle d'amour dans les yeux quand elle parle de son fils. J'observe son visage prendre une expression rêveuse et tendre presque avidement.

Je suis tellement perdue dans le dédale de mes sentiments que je ne saurais même pas mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens pour ma fille. Je l'aime, bien entendu. Ou du moins, je crois. Est-ce de l'amour ? Ou quelque chose de nocif ? J'ai bien trop peur de le savoir.

Une chose est néanmoins certaine, je tuerai le premier qui tentera de s'en prendre à elle.

« Quand tu m'observais... que ressentais-tu ? »

La question me surprend tellement cela semble évident.

« A ton avis ? J'étais _verte_. »

« A part la jalousie, je veux dire. »

Facile. La colère. Un profond sentiment d'injustice alors que je la voyais grandir dans l'opulence tandis que je demeurais misérable.

Regina, remarquant mon trouble, devient plus précise.

« Quand tu m'as vue avec le Roi Leopold. »

Je la sens se crisper à sa simple évocation et se frotter machinalement les bras comme pour se réchauffer du froid mordant qui la gèle de l'intérieur.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » je soupire.

Je sais déjà ce qu'elle veut entendre mais je n'ai pas le courage de croiser son regard que je sais plus noir que cette pièce : j'ai bien trop peur de tomber dans un puits sans fond de désespoir. Il y en a déjà bien assez en moi.

« Ce que tu en as pensé. »

Elle le sait sûrement déjà et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle voudrait se torturer en me l'entendant dire. Pourtant, je décide de répondre.

« Je t'ai vue mariée de force à un homme qui aurait pu être ton père. Je t'ai vue devenir Reine et j'ai vu ta haine contre Snow croître de jour en jour jusqu'à ce que tu t'embrases de l'intérieur. Tu veux savoir ce que j'en ai pensé ? »

Mes yeux se plongent enfin dans les siens – je frissonne malgré moi.

« J'ai pensé que ce n'étaient que des futilités. Que c'était un bien maigre prix à payer pour avoir accès au pouvoir. »

Même si Regina s'y attendait, mes paroles doivent lui porter un coup au cœur car elle baisse la tête.

« As-tu _tout_ regardé ? »

Devant mon incompréhension, elle ajoute, la voix tremblante :

« Ma nuit de noces. Tu l'as vue ? »

Je blêmis et je fonds presque sous l'intensité du sous-entendu.

« J'ai vu le mariage... »

Je me rappelle encore combien je l'ai enviée, combien je l'ai haïe ce jour là en la voyant dans sa robe somptueuse, un diadème sur la tête avec tous ces courtisans à genoux devant elle.

« Mais ça... je... je n'ai pas pu regarder, » j'avoue.

Je revois son regard terrifié tandis qu'elle suivait le Roi et, une seconde, rien qu'une seconde, j'ai songé que pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu être à sa place.

J'ai eu _pitié_ d'elle.

Son expression est indéchiffrable, ce qui me met mal à l'aise.

« Merci pour ta franchise, Zelena. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. »

Elle s'allonge en position fœtale et me tourne le dos. Déjà, la fatigue me fait battre des paupières.

« Regina ? » je l'interpelle.

« ...oui ? »

Sa voix est fluette et à peine inaudible.

« Moi, je l'aurais tué bien avant. »

Je devine sans mal le sourire qui s'empare de ses lèvres.

.

La lassitude a fini par prendre le dessus sur l'angoisse. Les heures passent et se transforment sans doute en jours, bien que je sois incapable de déterminer depuis combien de temps je suis ici.

Même si Regina est là, je me sens plus seule que jamais. Ici, sans rien d'autre à quoi penser, mon esprit se replonge dans mon passé et s'y enferme.

Il ne réussira à en sortir que lorsque j'aurai quitté cet endroit.

Je joue machinalement avec mon pendentif. Un peu plus tôt, alors que Regina dormait toujours, je suis allée le récupérer pour l'attacher autour de mon cou. C'est absurde, évidemment, parce que même en le portant, je n'ai toujours pas accès à mes pouvoirs.

Pourtant, il me rassure. Quand je l'avais sur moi, avant, je me sentais invincible.

D'autres bougies se sont éteintes. Il n'y en a plus qu'une dizaine éclairant toujours – je redoute le moment où l'obscurité me recouvrera de son inquiétant manteau.

Je m'apprête à demander à Regina son avis quand le son d'une voix que j'aurais tant aimé oublier me cloue sur place.

« Toujours aussi mauvaise, à ce que je vois. »

Je suis sûre que si je faisais vraiment attention, je pourrais sentir l'alcool dans son haleine là d'où je suis.

C'est un cauchemar.

C'est un cauchemar, et dans quelques secondes, je me réveillerai. Je serai à Storybrooke, seule, en train de chercher un nouveau plan pour récupérer ma fille et gâcher un peu plus la vie de Regina. Tout sera de retour à la normale.

« Regarde-moi quand je te parle. »

Je tourne immédiatement la tête – avant, si je n'obéissais pas, je recevais une gifle.

Je ne suis plus une petite fille mais la haine que je lis dans le regard de mon père adoptif me fait toujours trembler. Regina assiste à la scène sans réagir, les yeux ronds.

« Pathétique. »

Je ne connais pas cette voix, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Regina puisqu'elle sursaute et ne semble pas en croire ses yeux.

« Mère ? »

Elle ne lui accorde pas un seul regard : elle est bien trop occupée à me fixer d'un œil méprisant. Je veux dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche.

Les deux personnes qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis sont réunies pour me tourmenter une nouvelle fois – peut-être estiment-ils que je ne suis pas encore assez engluée dans les Ténèbres.

Ce n'est pas un cauchemar, tout compte fait.

Les cauchemars ne peuvent pas être aussi terrifiants.

Je distingue à peine leurs visages haineux dans la pénombre. Ils se fondent aisément dans l'obscurité et je reçois des décharges d'angoisse. Je n'ai nulle part où fuir, nulle part où me cacher, et mes pouvoirs ne me sauveront pas la mise.

C'est presque avec résignation que je regarde mon père adoptif ramasser le bâton de bois souple sur le sol et s'approcher de moi silencieusement.

« Non... non... »

Je le supplie malgré moi, même si je sais que cela ne servira à rien. Aucune de mes supplications ne l'a jamais retenu.

Mon corps est secoué de spasmes et mes larmes coulent abondamment. Je n'ai que faire de ma prétendue fierté – elle n'existe plus. Je suis vulnérable, sans défense et je sanglote comme une enfant effrayée devant Regina qui, pour une raison que j'ignore, est paralysée. Je me sens d'autant plus abandonnée : elle ne viendra pas me sauver.

Personne ne vient jamais me sauver, de toute façon.

Je ne peux déjà pas me sauver de moi-même.

Cora éclate d'un rire sonore mais je veux pas entendre ce qu'elle dit. Je plaque mes mains contre mes oreilles et je ferme les yeux.

Avant, quand il me battait, je comptais les secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête. Dans ses bons jours, c'était dix.

Dans ses mauvais... je crois que j'ai compté jusqu'à soixante-dix, une fois.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'écouter ce que raconte Cora et je le regrette aussitôt – elle épanche sa joie de m'avoir abandonnée en voyant l'épave que je suis devenue.

J'attends le premier coup mais les secondes s'éternisent sans que rien ne se passe. Les voix se sont tues et le seul bruit qui parvient à mes oreilles et celui de mon cœur qui résonne en moi.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je sursaute, mais le toucher est doux alors je devine qu'il s'agit de Regina. Je me risque à regarder : ils sont partis.

Tout va bien.

Ma sœur s'assied une nouvelle fois à côté de moi et j'apprécie son soutien silencieux. Nous restons ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la parole :

« Ça arrivait souvent ? »

Les larmes me brouillent de nouveau la vue.

« Ça dépendait du nombre de bouteilles qu'il avait bues... et de si j'avais utilisé mes pouvoirs. »

Les aveux m'écorchent la bouche. Ce sont sans doute mes plus noirs souvenirs, ceux que je dissimule au fin fond de mon esprit dans l'espoir qu'ils finiront un jour par s'y perdre, emportés par le temps qui passe.

Comme tous les autres, cet espoir est vain : des années après, la douleur est toujours là.

La honte, aussi.

La honte que Regina m'ait vue dans cet état de faiblesse morale. Moi qui prétends être de marbre, un rien suffit pour me briser comme de la porcelaine. Les fissures invisibles qui zèbrent mon corps ne cessent jamais de s'agrandir.

« Je suis désolée, » dit soudain Regina. « Si j'avais su... »

Elle s'interrompt quelques instants et se perd dans ses pensées.

« Et puis, il y a Mère. C'est à cause d'eux si tu es devenue... »

Regina ne termine pas sa phrase, mais j'ai compris. Je hausse les épaules.

« Probablement. »

Je suis toujours trop choquée pour développer mes propos. Quelle importance, de toute façon ? Le passé est le passé – même si j'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement.

Je mets un long moment à me calmer. Ma tête me semble si lourde que je finis par la poser sur l'épaule de Regina. Je me sens plus lasse que jamais. Faible. Vidée de toute volonté.

« Peut-être que tout aurait été plus simple si j'avais accepté la seconde chance que tu m'avais donnée dès le début, » je soupire.

Je n'ai même plus la force de la détester. Mes derniers visiteurs ont eu raison de mes dernières barrières et je n'ai plus assez de haine pour tout le monde.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait, alors ? » me demande t-elle doucement.

Mentir ne me vient même pas à l'esprit.

« Je me croyais maudite... destinée aux Ténèbres et incapable de changer. Je ne pouvais pas admettre que tu sois passée... du bon côté alors que je savais que je ne pourrais jamais y arriver. Je voulais te montrer que tu étais aussi sombre que moi et que tu étais toujours un... monstre. »

Le temps se suspend quelques secondes. Regina semble alors réaliser quelque chose.

« Tu veux dire que... c'est ce que tu cherchais à prouver en te faisant passer pour Marianne ?! »

Elle semble plus surprise qu'en colère. J'acquiesce lentement.

« Et j'ai lamentablement échoué... »

Parce que Regina n'a pas réagi comme je m'y attendais. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Deux fois. D'abord, alors que le monstre de glace allait me tuer, puis lorsque j'étais atteinte d'un sort de gel. J'ai crû, en désespoir de cause, que le mal resurgirait en la séparant de Robin, mais encore une fois, elle a déjoué toutes mes attentes.

Vu son expression, elle doit tirer les mêmes conclusions – je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe ou pas. Je relève la tête.

« Et je suppose que... le bébé, c'était... »

« Oui, » je grince. « Pour te rendre jalouse. Honnêtement, je pensais que tu allais me tuer. »

Peut-être aurait-elle dû le faire, pour me sortir de ma misère.

« Eh bien... je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

Je ne sais pas comment interpréter ses paroles. Je suis rassurée de constater qu'elle ne semble pas hostile mais elle semble avoir eu sa dose de révélations pour le moment car elle retourne s'allonger sur son lit en m'annonçant qu'elle est fatiguée.

Je fais de même mais, étrangement, je ne parviens pas à m'endormir. Je mets d'abord ça sur le compte de mon chamboulement intérieur mais je suis bien obligée d'admettre qu'il y a autre chose.

Je ne vois absolument pas qui d'autre pourrait me rendre visite – et c'est bien le problème. Si le but de tout ceci est de me forcer à revivre les pires moments de ma triste existence pour me briser complètement, celui qui est derrière tout ça a joué toutes ses cartes.

Parce qu'il n'y a personne de pire que Cora et mon père adoptif.

A vrai dire, il y a bien quelqu'un, mais c'est impossible. Ça _doit_ être impossible.

Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passera sinon.

.

Désormais, Regina me fixe d'un air nouveau que je ne sais guère interpréter mais je n'ose pas l'interpeller directement sur la question.

Voilà que j'ai même perdu l'envie de me disputer avec elle. Pourtant, je finis par craquer.

« Regina ? »

« Oui ? »

Sa voix a conservé son intonation habituelle, ce qui ne m'éclaire pas davantage.

« Tout ce que je t'ai avoué... »

Voyant mon hésitation, elle m'encourage :

« Eh bien ? »

« ...est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? »

Elle pose sur moi un regard énigmatique mais chaleureux.

« Ça change tout, ma chère. »

Je ravale ma déception. Je n'apprends rien du tout sur l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouve ma sœur, ce qui suffit à me mettre un peu plus mal à l'aise.

A mon réveil, j'ai constaté qu'il n'y avait plus que deux bougies allumées, ce qui rend la visibilité quasi nulle. Le manque de lumière ne fait que me rendre un peu plus nerveuse chaque seconde.

« Si seulement je t'avais effacée de l'histoire... »

Je sursaute et mon visage se tourne automatiquement vers Regina, même si je l'aperçois à peine.

Mais ce n'est pas de là que la voix provient.

Mon sang se fige dans mes veines tandis que ce qui était le plus enfoui en moi me fait face – tellement que je n'en avais même pas conscience.

L'autre Regina, celle issue tout droit des méandres de mon esprit, me toise avec une telle intensité que je recule instinctivement.

« As-tu vraiment pensé que je pourrais ressentir quelque chose pour toi ? Tu n'es rien pour moi. »

Son ton est plus froid qu'un jour d'hiver. Et indifférent, tellement indifférent...

« Tu ne seras jamais rien pour moi. »

Ma gorge se noue sous les sanglots. Il n'y a ni menace, ni insulte, ni colère.

Il n'y a rien. Il n'y a que le vide.

Et c'est bien le plus cruel.

Elle s'évanouit dans les ombres et je reste figée, sans savoir quoi faire. Je redoute ce qui va suivre.

« Zelena ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Les Dark One, ou qui que ce soit, ont gagné. Je ne suis plus qu'un livre ouvert dont on connaît tout le contenu.

Regina sait tout – ou le saura dans quelques minutes, quand elle m'aura arraché les dernières explications.

Celles que j'ai toujours refusé d'admettre.

« Zelena ? » répète t-elle.

Je sais que je n'y échapperai pas alors cette fois, c'est moi qui prends l'initiative de la rejoindre sur son lit – elle me fait aussitôt de la place.

Je me cache derrière mes cheveux mais elle replace délicatement une mèche derrière mon oreille. Je suis obligée de croiser son regard.

« Explique-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne comprends pas. »

Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi perdue depuis que nous sommes ici.

« Tu n'as jamais compris, pas vrai ? » je murmure. « Même moi, je ne voulais pas le comprendre, ni le voir, ni même l'envisager. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Tout ce que j'ai toujours fait... depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrées. Toutes les fois où nous nous sommes affrontées dans la Forêt Enchantée ou à Storybrooke. Mon sort de voyage dans le temps. Et, d'une certaine manière... ce que j'ai fait à Robin. »

Je peux sentir la tension qui règne tant elle est présente. Mon cœur s'accélère. Si je révèle cette information, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

Puis, je me rappelle que tout a déjà changé.

« Tout ça... c'était pour attirer ton attention. »

Dans d'autres circonstance, j'aurais peut-être éclaté de rire en voyant sa tête. Elle a les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte, comme si elle venait juste de se prendre un coup de massue.

« Qu... quoi ? »

« Je voulais attirer ton attention et que tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi, » je développe. « Même si c'était de la haine, c'était _quelque chose_. »

Je la voyais avec Robin, Snow, David, Emma et Henry et moi, j'étais solitaire et je crevais de ne pas avoir d'attention. Tous mes actes étaient, au fond, motivés par une seule chose.

 _Regarde-moi Regina, j'importe moi aussi, soucies-toi de moi !_

« Et, dans la cellule, quand tu as menacé de m'effacer de l'histoire... ce que tu éprouvais n'était ni de l'amour, ni de la haine. C'était de l'indifférence. Ce n'était _rien_. »

Et je suis redevenue ce que je suis au fond de moi.

Une petite fille abandonnée dans les bois par une mère indifférente pour y mourir.

J'ai toujours eu peur de n'être rien pour personne.

« C'est pour ça que j'étais si en colère... »

Regina est totalement soufflée par mes révélations. Elle ne semble même plus capable d'aligner deux mots.

« Je... tu... »

Elle met plusieurs minutes à reprendre ses esprits et m'étonne une fois de plus quand elle ne demande pas d'explications supplémentaires.

« Sais-tu pourquoi je ne t'ai pas effacée de l'histoire ? »

Elle n'attend pas ma réponse :

« J'ai compris... que tu ne comprenais pas. Que tu ne m'avais jamais vraiment comprise. Et j'ai su... qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose à espérer. »

Regina me prend dans ses bras et je fonds en larmes.

« J'en ai assez... je veux sortir d'ici... je veux que ça s'arrête... » je murmure.

« Je sais, je sais... » répond Regina d'une voix tremblante. « C'est bientôt terminé... je te le promets. »

Je ne suis pas en état de demander comment elle peut en être aussi certaine.

« Sans toi... je serais devenue folle, » j'ajoute.

Cela semble la toucher.

« L'esprit est son propre prisonnier, » dit-elle. « Il est captif de lui-même... et ne peut se délivrer seul. »

Ses paroles sont pour le moins énigmatiques, mais je n'ai ni la force, ni l'envie de m'interroger sur leur sens. Ni celle de retourner sur mon lit.

Regina s'allonge à côté de moi, et alors que je m'apprête à m'endormir, me chuchote :

« Je suis désolée, Zelena... j'espère que tu me pardonneras. »

Je tombe endormie avant d'avoir pu répondre.

.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis plongée dans l'obscurité totale. Les dernières bougies se sont éteintes.

Et surtout, je suis seule.

Totalement seule.

Regina n'est pas là.

Je l'appelle à voix basse plusieurs fois mais elle ne répond pas.

Elle a tout simplement disparu.

L'angoisse revient à une vitesse folle et je me recroqueville sur moi-même, la tête entre les genoux.

« Je ne veux pas rester toute seule... » je souffle, tout en sachant que personne ne m'entend.

Les Dark Ones sont-ils venus chercher Regina ? Sont-ils seulement nos ravisseurs ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Et pourquoi suis-je toujours là ?

C'est seulement maintenant qu'elle est partie que je me rends compte que sa présence me manque.

Pourtant, mon instinct me dit que personne ne viendra me chercher. Plus personne ne peut venir me hanter, ni me tourmenter.

Le jeu est terminé.

C'est à moi de sortir d'ici.

Je veux chasser l'obscurité. Je décide de cesser d'être effrayée et je me concentre.

Il y a sûrement une effroyable ironie dans le fait que les bougies se rallument toutes.

Me voilà revenue au point de départ. Maintenant que la pièce est convenablement éclairée, je parviens de nouveau à voir les objets sur le sol.

Ma vieille peluche, toujours sur mon lit. Le livre des archives d'Oz, abandonné sur le sol. Le bâton de bois, brisé en plusieurs morceaux – l'oeuvre de Regina ?

Et les Souliers d'argent.

Leur présence ici m'apparaît soudain comme une évidence. C'est avec certitude que je les enfile, et c'est tout aussi certaine que je claque trois fois des talons.

J'ai la sensation de m'effondrer sur le sol.

Tout devient noir.

Je ne vois rien, n'entends rien, ne ressens rien. J'ai l'impression de flotter dans les airs.

Puis, peu à peu, mes sensations reviennent. J'entends des voix familières mais je ne parviens pas à les identifier.

Au bout d'un laps de temps indéterminé, je parviens à ouvrir les yeux.

Le blanc m'aveugle aussitôt.

Je mets plusieurs minutes à m'habituer à la lumière vive, bien différente de l'obscurité que j'ai connue ces derniers temps.

Je allongée sur un lit. Curieusement, les vêtements que je porte sont les mêmes que ceux que j'avais avant d'être enlevée. J'ai aussitôt un mauvais pressentiment.

Je connais cet endroit. Je me redresse péniblement et un seul regard m'apprend que je suis à l'hôpital de Storybrooke.

Il y a un autre lit à côté du mien. Vide.

Sur le mur, un attrape-rêve est accroché. Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

« Zelena ? »

Je remarque alors Regina qui est penchée au-dessus de moi. Elle me touche le front avec le dos de sa main.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Où étais-tu passée ? » je rétorque, ignorant sa question. « Comment es-tu sortie des Enfers ? Qui est venu te chercher ? Et pourquoi m'as-tu laissée derrière ? »

Son expression coupable ne m'échappe pas. Je vois une tristesse infinie dans son regard, mais avant qu'elle ait pu parler, quelqu'un entre dans la pièce.

Robin.

« Que fait-il ici ? » je jette un peu brusquement.

Il se garde bien de me répondre. Regina le fixe d'un œil furieux avant de m'accorder toute son attention.

« Eh bien... nous n'étions pas vraiment aux Enfers. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu as dit que... »

« Je sais, je sais... »

Je vois bien qu'elle rechigne à poursuivre.

« N'as-tu pas trouvé étrange que personne ne soit venu nous chercher ? »

Voyant mon absence de réaction notable, elle poursuit :

« Ne t'es-tu pas demandée pourquoi il y avait des objets de ton passé dans cette pièce ? Et pourquoi tes anciens démons revenaient te hanter ? »

Je commence à comprendre, mais j'en ai bien trop peur pour le formuler à voix haute.

« Nous n'étions pas aux Enfers... nous étions à l'intérieur de ton esprit. »

J'entends presque mon cœur exploser.

« Nous étions dans _tes_ Enfers... »

L'information atteint mon cerveau mais on dirait qu'il refuse de l'assimiler.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

C'est la seule chose que je parviens à bredouiller. Regina prend une grande inspiration et déclare, presque craintivement :

« Après que tu te sois enfuie de la tour de l'horloge, les fées t'ont rattrapée et t'on lancé un sort qui t'a plongé dans une sorte de... coma, si je puis dire. Sauf que tu étais consciente à l'intérieur de ton esprit. Elle m'ont également jeté un sort semblable, ce qui m'a permis de m'y glisser. »

Ses yeux se posent sur l'autre lit, où elle était sans doute allongée. Tout s'éclaire, maintenant. Enfin, pas tout à fait. J'ai uniquement compris le comment. Et pas...

« Pourquoi ? »

Je suis sûre que je me suis remise à trembler. Robin regarde ailleurs et Regina baisse les yeux. Puis, je comprends enfin la présence de l'attrape-rêve sur le mur.

Je vais vomir.

« Non... »

Le sentiment de trahison est perceptible dans ma voix.

« Qui a regardé ? »

Son silence me rend furieuse.

« Regina... » je gronde. « _Qui_? »

Elle se balance d'avant en arrière. Son expression déchirée me fait redouter le pire.

Ses aveux finissent de m'achever.

« Les fées. Belle. Rumple. Snow. David. Henry. Et... Robin. »

Le souffle me manque tandis que je réalise l'horreur de la situation.

Ils ont tout vu.

Mes plus terribles peurs. Mes larmes et mes crises d'angoisse. Mes faiblesses.

Mes confidences.

Je vais vomir. Je vais vomir.

Je ne sais même plus si j'ai honte, si j'ai peur, si je suis en colère. Tout se mélange dans ma tête.

Mon attention se porte sur Regina. Je ne parviens pas à croire qu'elle se soit servie de moi à ce point. Sa trahison me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le dos.

« _Comment as-tu pu_ ? »

Ma voix est presque inaudible.

« A vrai dire, c'était mon idée, » intervient Robin alors qu'elle est sur le point de répondre. « Le but de tout ceci était de savoir si tu méritais une chance de voir grandir notre fille... »

« Je n'étais pas d'accord ! » s'exclame Regina.

Elle me prend les deux mains et les serre fort.

« Zelena, je te le promets, je n'étais pas d'accord du tout. Je pensais que c'était une mauvaise idée dès le début. »

Je me dégage brusquement.

« Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? »

« Ils m'ont prise au dépourvu... ils m'ont lancé le sort alors que j'avais refusé. »

Disant ces mots, elle porte sur Robin un regard haineux. Il baisse la tête, peiné.

« Tu aurais pu tout m'avouer. »

« Je sais, je sais... c'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, au début. Mais je... je me suis prise au jeu. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce que cachait ton passé, et je voulais... je voulais me rapprocher de toi. Apprendre à te connaître. Je pensais... je pensais que nous pourrions peut-être laisser le passé derrière nous. »

Sa tirade n'apaise en rien ma colère.

« Te rends-tu compte de la monstruosité de ce que tu as fait ? »

Je ne hurle pas. Ma voix est plus glaciale que jamais.

« Tu m'as poussée à t'avouer mes secrets... en sachant qu'ils me regardaient, » je crache en direction de Robin.

Il n'est pas le seul, bien sûr, mais il n'y a que lui qui est présent en ce moment. Les autres avaient-ils peur de la force de mon courroux ?

« Ils m'ont observée comme un vulgaire animal en cage et _tu_ étais complice. »

Je me suis levée et je la toise de toute ma hauteur. Elle se ratatine sur place.

« Zelena, je... »

Elle amorce un geste vers moi mais je la rejette avec force.

« Ne m'approche pas ! Et laisse moi tranquille ! Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner ! »

Ignorant ses larmes, je lance en guise de dernières paroles :

« Je te hais. »

Et je disparais dans un nuage de fumée.

.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à trouver la volonté de me traîner jusque mon lit.

Dans ma chambre, les meubles sont couverts de poussière – ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici – et la vieille horloge sur le mur a cessé de fonctionner.

Seule la lumière qui passe à travers les rideaux fermés me permet de mesurer l'écoulement du temps, mais je n'y fais pas vraiment attention.

Je n'ai plus rien. Je ne suis plus rien.

Ils m'ont tout pris.

J'ai à peine le courage de me lever pour aller boire – je n'ai pas celui de manger quelque chose.

Je dépéris lentement.

Je ne cesse de ressasser ce qui s'est passé. Et, je me trouve un peu plus stupide chaque seconde qui passe.

Maintenant, tout me paraît évident. Tout, absolument tout dans cette pièce représentait quelque chose de particulier.

La peluche était mon innocence perdue et jamais retrouvée, le bâton de bois symbolisait la violence que j'ai subi et que j'ai commise, le livre des archives d'Oz était mon destin, que je croyais voué à la noirceur et aux Ténèbres, et le pendentif représentait mes pouvoirs, ceux sans lesquels je me sentais si vulnérable.

Les bougies étaient mon inconscient. Plus elles s'éteignaient et plus les recoins les plus sombres de mon esprit se manifestaient.

L'esprit est son propre prisonnier, m'a dit Regina.

C'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte à quel point elle avait raison.

Il n'a besoin de personne pour l'enfermer : il se débrouille très bien lui-même.

Et si on le laisse faire sans l'arrêter, il va jusqu'à s'auto-détruire.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi blessée. Abandonnée. Trahie. Pourtant, il n'y a trahison que lorsqu'il y a confiance – c'est peut-être bien ça, le problème.

J'en suis venue à lui faire confiance.

Et je l'ai payé très cher.

Je suis dans un état de semi-conscience permanent, entre le rêve et la réalité. Alors, quand j'entends quelqu'un entrer dans la maison, j'ignore s'il s'agit d'une hallucination. Je me rends vite compte que ce n'est pas le cas.

La vision de Regina se tenant devant moi est tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel.

« Va t-en, » je murmure faiblement, sans grande conviction.

Comment pourrais-je l'y obliger, de toute manière ? Je n'ai plus aucune force.

Je remarque alors qu'elle tient un bébé dans ses bras. Mon cœur s'accélère.

« Je... je t'ai amené ta fille. J'ai pensé... que tu aimerais la voir... »

Elle la dépose à côté de moi et j'effleure doucement sa joue du bout du doigt. Elle dort profondément et j'ai la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

« A quoi bon ? » je soupire. « Tu vas me la reprendre, de toute façon. Regarde ce que je suis devenue. »

Un spectre dépourvu de toute consistance.

Regina s'agenouille au bord du lit et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai effacé leurs souvenirs. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ils ne se souviennent de rien. Tous. Pour eux, ce qui s'est passé n'a jamais eu lieu. Ils pensent que j'ai obligé les fées à te réveiller sur-le-champ, avant même que le sortilège n'ait eu le temps d'agir. »

Le soulagement auquel je m'attends ne vient pas. J'accueille cette nouvelle avec indifférence. Ça ne change rien. Pour moi, ils m'ont torturée psychologiquement et m'ont forcée à affronter mes démons, et Regina sera toujours leur complice.

« Tu as raison. C'était ignoble. Monstrueux. Personne ne mérite ça... je ne te dirai jamais à quel point je suis désolée. »

Je l'écoute en silence, me perdant dans la contemplation de ma fille.

« Mais... je ne faisais pas semblant quand je te réconfortais. Tout ça était vrai. »

« C'est censé me faire me sentir mieux ? » je demande d'une voix morne.

« Non... je sais... que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Mais je te comprends mieux, maintenant. Je connais la raison de tes actes... et je te pardonne. Je veux... j'aimerais que nous essayions d'être... de vraies sœurs. »

Je songe qu'en fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment ressenti de colère envers elle.

Juste une indescriptible déception.

Mais je ne peux nier qu'elle m'a soutenue. Qu'elle m'a consolée quand je pleurais. Et qu'elle a contribué à rendre la situation plus supportable pour moi.

Et ce n'était pas son idée.

« Je crois... que j'aimerais ça aussi, » j'admets.

Je peux sans peine lire le soulagement sur ses traits. Elle me dépose un baiser sur le front et je la laisse me serrer dans ses bras, les yeux clos.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire, » reprend t-elle. « Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, mais Hook s'est sacrifié pour vaincre les Dark Ones et Emma est partie à sa recherche aux Enfers. Ils sont revenus ce matin. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« L'Ambroisie. Une fois là-bas, Emma a rencontré le Dieu des Enfers, qui a accepté d'en donner à Hook à condition qu'ils transmettent un message de sa part une fois revenus. »

Le temps se fige alors que je suis suspendue à ses lèvres.

« Hadès aimerait beaucoup te revoir, Zelena, » dit-elle dans un sourire.

Elle et moi savons ce que ça signifie. J'ai vaincu mes démons. J'ai accepté mon passé pour le laisser derrière moi.

Je peux aimer et être aimée en retour.

« J'aimerais beaucoup le revoir moi aussi. »

.

Le temps a passé.

Je suis allée retrouver Hadès aux Enfers. Je n'ai pas tardé à développer des sentiments pour lui.

Je l'ai embrassé et j'ai redémarré son cœur.

Il m'a suivie à Storybrooke. Nous sommes mariés, maintenant.

Je vois toujours Regina. Le temps où je la haïssais semble loin, très loin.

Je suis heureuse d'être sa sœur.

Elle n'a jamais réussi à pardonner totalement à Robin. Ils ont fini par se séparer, même si leurs rapports restent cordiaux.

Lui, évidemment, ne sait pas pourquoi, puisqu'il ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il m'a fait. Je dois toujours le voir puisque, que ça me plaise ou non, il reste le père de ma fille.

Même si je les évite, je croise les autres, de temps en temps. Tous ceux qui ont assisté à mon calvaire comme à un spectacle divertissant.

Ces prétendus héros qui, d'une certaine façon, n'ont pas agi mieux que ces méchants qu'ils dénigrent tous.

Peut-être qu'un jour, si j'en ai la force, je demanderai à Regina de leur rendre leurs souvenirs. Pour leur demander des comptes.

Mais pour l'heure, je ne crois pas être capable de supporter leurs regards lourds de sens.

Alors, je vis ma vie.

Je me promène main dans la main avec Hadès. Nous rions et pleurons ensemble, et il me console la nuit quand je me réveille en hurlant après avoir fait un cauchemar – ça arrive très souvent. Nous parlons même d'avoir un enfant. Je vais souvent dîner chez Regina et nous rattrapons le temps perdu, et elle vient à la maison avec Henry.

A lui, je n'ai jamais réussi à lui en vouloir.

Ce n'est qu'un enfant.

De temps en temps, nous quittons Storybrooke pour le monde sans magie. Nous visitons plusieurs villes, et parfois nous quittons le pays pour voguer vers d'autres contrées. Nous sommes heureux.

Ma vie n'est pas parfaite, parce qu'on n'efface jamais totalement un tel traumatisme, mais je l'aime comme elle est.

Le temps passe.

Je continue à avancer.

Mais je n'oublierai jamais cette terrible leçon.

 _L'esprit est son propre prisonnier._

* * *

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je serais curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé (notamment de la chute). On se retrouve bientôt pour un autre OS ! Black Angelis.**


End file.
